


Сегодня

by syrin_nen



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrin_nen/pseuds/syrin_nen
Summary: Адам встречает Кассандру Рид.





	Сегодня

Неуверенно держа руки в карманах из опасения, что силу всё-таки не рассчитает, Адам выходит на улицу. После стерильного штаба от тёмного, с жёлтым отливом Детройда сознание продолжает мутить как от бутылки пива, но одинокую фигуру не-просто-прохожего он подцепляет сразу. Она направляется к нему. Он, пройдя чуть дальше, ждёт.

Его оживляли, чинили, меняли – и Адам видит такую же Кассандру Рид, будто сейчас идёт день задолго до того судьбоносного; он вышел с работы по обыкновению задолбавшийся и не без острого желания закурить. Меган в кой-то веки оставила работу, догнала его, собралась взять под локоть… неизменными остались крохи. Он задолбался и хочет покурить.

Если Кассандра захочет ему врезать, так, не смертельно, по-матерински, закатить истерику, обвиняя во всех страданиях мироздания, то Адам готов. Человечишка Дженсен столько старался, но какая к чёрту разница, народ помер, Шариф Индастриз подкосило, Меган не вернуть. Адам воскрес недо-машиной; чтобы жить – доказывают ему "прогрессивщики".

Чтобы служить – говорят остальные.

Он может жить, конечно. Не сложно. Бывало кошмарнее.

Раздолбанные зеркала, счёт которым потерян, кричат о другом.

Адам бежит навстречу последствиям. Горюющая мать одно "из", обыденная практически ситуация.

Вблизи изменения заметнее, хоть они и банальны. Морщин побольше, измученности, спасибо внутренней трещине. Ничто не говорит о её ненависти или, самое малое, раздражении.

Он переплетает руки на груди.

— Адам, — шепчет Кассандра, сдерживая шок, однако не боль. — Я… я насчёт Меган…

Втискивается меж, проблескивая искрой, чуждое. Последствие милого знакомства. Трёх совместных празднований, которые он вспоминает по ночам и теперь. Чмоков в щёчку, за неделю до их с Меган разрыва начавшихся, отныне иллюзорных.

Адам не из размякающих. Но что-то внутри колет.

— Здравствуйте, — кивает он, отчего Кассандра вздёргивается, словно её, задремавшую, встряхнули.

— Здравствуй, Адам, — прижимает она ладони к животу. — Столько времени прошло. Ты очень… изменился.

Он, чёрт возьми, знает, и нервируют его не объяснения, нервирует его нечто глубинное, перекроившее голос в основании. На Адама Дженсена не снизошло Божье благословение, с которым он видит мир иначе. Ночное небо и раньше не испытывало свободы от сгустившихся туч, как и Притчард изрыгал заржавевший баянистый сарказм будто по закону жанра. Хотя легче устроить природный катаклизм, чем сломать последнего.

Ход времени идёт своим чередом. Оно остановилось для Адама.

Он следит за стискивающими жилетку пальцами, и было бы легче сразу перейти к делу, обладай он хоть граммом уверенности, что разговор о Меган, заслужившей выжить под его истерзанным телом, никак на нём не отыграется. 

Поэтому Адам тратит секунды, ничего не чувствуя:

— Да уж. Есть такое.

— И как ты себя чувствуешь, Адам?

Похоже, в Кассандре разыгрывается вдобавок противоречие – сам виноват, – отдаться сочувствию или цепляться за погибшую дочь. Голос мягкий – чужой. Её глаза, не выдерживающие долгий прямой взгляд, передались Меган. И она ещё не закончила.

— Надеюсь… ты в порядке.

Последние слова приобрели интонацию, которая возникает при подступающих рыданиях, да и вид многоговорящий, умоляющий об утешении. 

А Шариф ждёт исполнения нового задания из накопленной папочки.

Адам не в порядке. Однако предпочитает пожатие плечами.

От него не укрыть расслабившиеся пальцы, тогда как Кассандра определённо замечает поджавшиеся на это губы и переводит взгляд, сцепив руки. Он чует страх.

— Что вы хотите знать насчёт Меган?

Нашёл фрагмент памяти, где Меган тянула руку и беззвучно кричала, пока ты слышал только звон? Тебя кинули в стену, словно мячик.

Теперь ты сильный.

Смотри, как зашедший за границу приятного знакомства человек не отступает от тебя лишь потому, что вы повязаны одним мертвецом.

Кассандра не обнимет в порыве чувств. Не позвонит как-нибудь потом.

У тебя есть жизнь, о которой ты не просил.

Выполняй свою работу, Дженсен.


End file.
